


For the Record

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Rumors, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's not blind. And Jack's not stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Record

Do they think I don't hear the rumours? Don't notice the sidelong looks, adding a smile and a touch and getting an off the scale number?

Because it can't all be true, can it?

I can't have the hots for Carter, a kink for Teal'c-- and Junior, let's not forget him-- and a yen for Daniel's baby blues.

Can't have any of them, regs being regs, but I guess those jokers don't think that matters.

Don't think my team matters to me.

Well, they do.

Not fucking any of them.

Don't need to.

They're mine.

Every single one of them.


End file.
